The life and times of the Ice Age Cast
by TheLIAF
Summary: Ever wondered what the Ice Age cast is really like when no one else is around? Well here's your blooper styled answers, conveniently caught by the cameras of Izzy and Christino.
1. First day of school

Ellie did not mean it when she said she doesn't like green people…We love Elphaba =D

This is short because we weren't very good at writing long stories yet XD

Manny: ZOMG PEACHEZ IT BE UR 1 DAY SKOOL!1111!  
Peaches: Why are you talking internet slang?  
Manny: Crash said it would make me cool. Did it work?  
Peaches: You failed more than Al Gore at the election.  
Manny: Al Gore's my idol!  
Diego: But he lost...to BUSH!  
Manny: but he's soo hot...  
Peaches: WHAT?  
Manny: he's so hot...headed.  
Ellie: GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY! THAT MEANS IM FREEE! AHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA  
CMON DIEGO! TO MEXICO AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHAHHHAHAHAHA  
Diego: Crash and Eddie! You get the luggage! CMON SID!  
Sid: No no wait...gotta find my maracas…


	2. MBJ gets annoyed

Mr. Big Johnny: what is the bad guy in harry potter called?  
Crash: PRINCESS FIONA  
Peaches: have you been taking the pills again?  
Diego: yeah dude we hate those wimpy Shrek characters...damn that puss in boots  
Ellie: yeah screw Fiona...no one likes green people!  
Manny: I like Shrek he's nice!  
Eddie: wrong answer dude!  
MBJ runs out of room screaming...  
Sid: MBJ come back! You forgot your maracas!

Later...

MBJ: I have decided to give you all another chance  
crash: YELLOW SNOWMEN!  
Peaches: CRASH you just swore at a teacher  
crash: Did I really? Or did you peaches?  
Peaches: IT WAS YOU  
MBJ: I would appreciate it if crash & peaches didn't break out into random conversations...  
Crash & Peaches: screw you dude! Try and stop us  
MBJ...if Eddie would stop daydreaming  
Eddie: not cool man! I was in Disneyland!  
MBJ:...if Sid would stop dancing with broccoli  
Sid: the broccoli asked me  
MBJ...if Diego would stop passing notes  
Diego: all it says is hi  
MBJ:...if Manny would stop eating school supplies  
Manny: i was hungry (chewing an eraser)  
MBJ: ...and finally if Ellie would stop staring at Steve  
Ellie: *blushes* I...was...admiring the view out of the window

MBJ: And finally if Buck would stop trying to catch Scratt

Buck: I'VE ALMOST GOT THAT SNEAKY BUGGER!

Eddie: Hmm, we all have ADHD don't we?

Peaches: Blame the writers.

*Izzy looks at Christino*

Christino: Uh...Um…THEY'RE ON TO US! BAIL OUT! BAIL OUT!

*runs away*


	3. If Steve blusheswould he turn green?

Octogromaheterography: the study of scarecrows. O_o no, no we're just kidding.

Note: Sid isn't gay; we just needed someone ridiculous to be jealous XD

And remember, Steve's that blue mammoth Ellie had that 'little' crush on…

Ellie: *sits beside Steve* so what's up Steve  
Sid: *sees Ellie and sits on other side of Steve* Yeahh Steve how are you doing today? Want to see my maracas?  
Ellie: Wanna see my daughter? That's her in the front outsmarting the teacher!  
Steve: that's great! ...what's your name again?  
Sid: SID... C-I-D...and my maracas are bob and Joe...please stop ignoring me!  
Steve: YOU'RE A GUY! I'M NOT GAY! *looks at Diego* help me!  
Diego: they're not that bad...  
Ellie: so Steve what's your fav subject?  
Sid: YA STEVE?  
Steve: I like octogromaheterography  
Ellie: that's so interesting  
Steve: Yep, I'm smart, thin, good looking, and young...the opposite of that guy eating a notebook...who is that?  
Ellie: that's Manny...  
Sid: *gets jealous* THAT'S ELLIE'S OLD BOYFRIEND!  
Ellie: *groans*  
Steve: well looks like you need better taste,.,catch you later *walks away*  
Ellie: *sighs*  
Sid: *sighs* ...HE'S MINE! HOW COME YOU GET EVERYTHING!  
Ellie: I GET EVERYTHING! WHAT DID I GET? 2 BROS, A KID AND AN UGLY HUSBAND  
Diego: honey, ugly's the least of it.


	4. sigh Steve

Ellie: *Daydreaming about Steve*  
Peaches: Mommy today I beat up 3 kids at school  
Ellie:*sighs* that's great sweetie  
Peaches: I just got so angry  
Ellie: ok good for you  
Peaches: STEVE!  
Ellie: WHERE!  
Peaches: *gives up and walks away*  
_

Manny: Ellie I think we should get back together...wanna go to a movie or something?  
Ellie: OF COURSE...I would go anywhere with you Steve  
Manny: son of a...  
Crash: it's no use man  
Eddie: we even tried getting mom to yell at her  
Peaches: granny scares all 4 us schnitzeless

Steve: Diego what is wrong with the people in this school?  
Diego: bro it's like a force field...once you walk in you're changed...Sid wasn't always gay...Ellie wasn't always boy crazy...peaches was never able to talk...I wasn't popular...and Manny...he's the same


	5. Change

Steve: so...I'm gonna change too?  
Diego: Dunno man, I mean there was a time where Ellie was never boy crazy.  
But now... HEY! ELLIE! STEVE WANTS TO GO OUT WITH YOU!  
Ellie: *squeals* YAYYYYYYYYYY! I LOVE YOU STEVE!  
Steve: *gulps*..Why'd you do that man?  
Diego: Dunno.  
Sid: NO WAY. NO NO NO NO! Steve's MY man! I mean... oh there's no way for that to sound non gay...  
Peaches: Mommy I've failed EVERYTHING! I'm gonna get held back!  
Ellie: That's wonderful! Now in which dress does mommy look better in?  
Peaches: I don't like Steve.  
Ellie: Either take that back or your moving to Iraq.  
Peaches: I...  
Manny: hey! Its daddy!  
Ellie: Manny you aren't welcome here =/  
Eddie: DUDE! Buck! An intervention's totally like needed here man!  
Buck: You sound a lot like Crash.. Why are u talking like him?  
Eddie: To fill the empty void in my soul. I miss him =[ I think i'll go eat some garbage now.  
Diego: Emmoooo...  
Steve: He changed too?  
Diego: Totally. You gotta meet Crash man, but he's marooned somewhere in Asia.  
Steve: Should we like help?  
Diego: Nah. He always shows up a few weeks later. Just give him some time man.  
Steve: Wanna lock Manny in a cage and hang some food just a few centre meters from him?  
Diego: There's a reason you're my awesome friend Steve.


	6. Hidden Hideouts

**It's Izzy! AND WE'RE BACK! Thanks to everyone who's actually reading this after sooo long...I won't even begin to tell you how much exams make me want to smash a window! But we've got two special Steve-y treats for you here and as you can tell we begin to expand on Steve as a character for a while. Hope you love him as much as we do!**

Steve: Diego I'm scared can I hold your paw?  
Diego: You know that's what Ellie said to me?  
Steve: Everywhere I go they are right there!  
Diego: Ellie's not that bad...  
Steve: NOT ELLIE! SID AND HIS MERACAS!...Ellie's not bad...  
Diego: Oh so you like her  
Steve: No, but anyone's better than Sid  
Diego: Dude Manny was the same way...  
Steve: Maybe I should talk to him...  
Diego: DON'T GET SUCKED INTO THE FAT! IT'S TERRIBLE!

Manny: *eating a desk*  
Steve: Did Ellie obsess over you too?  
Eddie: Dude HE followed Ellie...  
Steve: I may have the wrong guy here then...  
Manny: ...DON'T LEAVE I don't want to be lonely!

Steve: I...GOT...TO! UGH! THE ...FAT ...SUCKING...ME...IN!  
Diego: RUN DUDE RUN!  
Manny: I CAN'T HELP IT! It's got a mind of its own! Eating 100 pounds of sugar butter a day will cause baaad side effects!  
Steve: AGHHH!  
Sid/Ellie: OH NO! STEVE!  
Sid: I'm coming beloved!  
Ellie: CMON MAN! GO BACK TO YOUR DINOS!  
Sid: THEY DON'T LOVE ME!  
Ellie: There's a reason!  
Diego (pulls Steve out): CMON MAN! I KNOW WHERE Crash and Eddie always hid when the going became fat!  
*Diego & Steve in a hole in Mexico*  
Steve: OooooOOOOOoooOOO An xbox!  
Diego: OoooOOOOoo a sniper rifle!  
*Instructions: Aim for the fat one.*


	7. Exams

**Mooo, Christino here =D, well then. I just had to post this because of exam week. Even though I didn't bother studying and I'm pretty sure I aced all my tests, cause I'm awesomely confident that way… Anyways, this blooper is like two years ahead of the other ones but I JUST HAD TO. IT WAS EXAM WEEK =]**

Crash: Dooooooooooooode noooooooooooooo, EXAMSSSSS D=  
Peaches: Who cares man?  
Steve: O_O THOSE LINES SHOULD BE REVERSED.  
Eddie: W-...what the...cmon man, who even cares? It's only worth 10%. and even i know that 65-10=55 SO YOU STILL PASS! =D  
Crash: DUDE ITS WORTH 30%!  
Eddie:...  
*Grabs Steve by the shoulders and shakes him*  
Eddie: I THOUGHT IT WAS 10% WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL IM GONNA FAIL ! NOOOO I'LL BE HELD BACK AND HAVE TO BE IN HAROLD'S CLASS NOOOO! WHY! I THOUGHT IT WAS 10% I WAS GONNA WING IT NO! WHY 30%? NOOOOO!  
Steve: Heh heh, I remember when I was in school..  
Manny: I don't. But I remember cooking school =D I just making this nice mashedpotato and salami tuna fish sandwich pie, WHEN SUDDENDLY. I WAS KICKED OUT.  
Diego: GO HOME. ONLY I CAN BAKE. ME. DIEGO. ME. CAT. ME. BAKER. ME.  
Peaches: I'VE GIVEN UP ALL HOPE

Sid: Aw Don't worry i'll help you guys study!  
Crash:A NOOOB AIHRAUOWHEASNDOAUSHD  
Diego: He means he needs help in English. Mostly Grammar, Spelling and making actual words.  
Crash: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ASFDHASOGSD  
Peaches: NO, what he means is, HOW CAN A FAT LAZY SLOTH WHO DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A HIGH SCHOOL EDUCATION,... HELP US?  
AND IM A GENIUS! G-E-N-I-O-S.  
Sid: WELL, I MAY SMELL BAD, BUT THERE IS ONE THING THAT I AM NOT, AND THAT SIR, IS LAZY.  
Diego: HA!  
Sid: Fine, I guess you noobs don't want the answer key to all the exams.  
Crash: ...O_O  
Peaches: O.O  
Diego:... FIGHT FOR IT!  
Crash&Peaches: AHSOFAHHHHHHH ARHGHHH!  
Crash: ITS MINE! HANDS OFF PEACH.  
Peaches: GO HOME NOOB.  
Crash: GET LOST YOU BARBIE ON CRACK!  
*Diego comes in an rips it*  
Diego: Cheating is for losers  
Peaches: THEN IM A LOSER! WHY'D YOU DO THAT!  
Diego: AHAHAHHAH! EDDIE DID YOU GET THAT ON TAPE?  
Eddie: Hell yeah. XD This is going on youtube.  
Crash: All hope is lost.  
Eddie: Relax dude, i'll let you cheat off me, THAT WAY WE CAN FAIL TOGETHER!  
Diego: Here Peaches I actually have another copy of that answer key.  
Peaches: You're my favourite uncle, you've always been my favourite uncle, did I mention your cupcakes are delious?

Peaches: heheh answers...* fills in test*

~ Crash three rows behind~  
Crash: !

A week later

Crash: I DID IT! I PASSED 61%! WOOOOOTTT I PWNNNN!  
Peaches: I Got...42? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT? BUT I HAD A CHEAT SHEET!  
Diego: yeah...about that. It was fake. You just got Punk'd.  
Peaches: YOUR CUPCAKES TASTE LIKE MONKEY FUR!  
Diego: That's because I use this special kind of pepper, here sit down I wanna go and rant about this for a few hours.  
Izzy: The lesson here is, if you cheat on exams, talking tigers will start teaching you how to bake.  
Christino: This may also be achived with Crack.


	8. We are not going through this AGAIN!

Ellie: You know, I'm making a new email.  
Crash: AGAIN?  
Ellie: It's only the second...  
Ellie: It shall be Ellie&Steve Iloveyousteve. steve.  
Crash: Obsessive much?  
Steve: Diego help me! Make me a cheesecake?  
Diego: mmmm...  
Steve: CMON Mr. Best chef in the world! Help me Obi wan Kenobi, your my only hope.  
Diego: You just had to go and quote the Star Wars...  
Crash: It's just Star Wars. Not THE Star Wars.  
Diego: No no it was originally The Star Wars and...We are NOT going over this AGAIN.  
You got an email Steve.

From: Ellie&Steve Iloveyousteve. steve  
Dear Steve,  
I LOVE YOU! Screw Manny and Sid!  
Love Ellie

Reply:  
From: Stevepwndyouall .com  
You scare me.  
Crash and Eddie pwn though.  
Steve.


	9. Ya Can't Top Steve

Manny: *staring at Steve jealously* It can't work he's blue!  
Sid: And Ellie's orange!  
Manny: It could never work!  
Diego: YOU RACISTS!  
Manny: We need to make him seem mean somehow  
Sid: Let's go through his backpack!

Diego: Did ya find anything suckers?  
Manny: A pencil...which I ate...a sweater...which I ate...socks...which I ate...a binder...which I ate...well actually I ate half of his backpack...even his stuff tastes dreamy!  
Sid: I have this picture of him which I took while MBJ wasn't looking  
...next day  
Steve: *walks in late*  
Manny: WELL looks like he isn't very good ...coming to school late  
Steve: Actually I found a baby vulture trying to cross the road and helped it...then it's mom chased it away because it was too fat  
Manny: The story of my life.  
Peaches: Can we all just try to learn a bit here? 

Crash from Taiwan: DAMN I bet Peaches is trying to promote learning right now!


	10. Sid vs Ellie

Sid: Hey Steve wanna go to "Mindless killing four"?  
Steve: That gay movie that got 0.1 out of 5.0 stars?  
Sid: Yeah!  
Ellie: HA. No. Steve would wanna go with me to "Making Fat People Cry 2."  
Steve: That movie that makes fun of fatties? Sure.  
Ellie: REALLY?  
Diego: *cough*boycrazy, you sure *ACHOO!*  
Steve: *Sneeze* hell no I just wanna stand her up *cough*  
Diego: *barfs*good call*eats himself*  
Steve: So we'll go at 8.  
At 8.  
Steve *watching Why Elephants Can't Fly: The fat one looks like Manny...  
Ellie: =[  
Sid: You can't trust a blue mammoth.  
Ellie:=[  
Sid: You let me deal with him.  
Ellie: =[  
Sid: You should never talk to him again.  
Ellie: *grabs Sid by the throat and throws him out the window* 


	11. MBJ vs the Moth

**Walter is another character we created (much like Steve) so you'll probably be seeing more of him. By the way his name's Walter. Walter Melon. And you might remember Little Johnny from Ice Age 3, so his dad Mr. Big Johnny is the actually the teacher for the herd (betcha didn't know that ;D)**

MBJ: Ok class, and that's why the sky is blue.  
Walter: Yeah, um, ok if the sky is blue because God spilt blueberry Kool Aid, why didn't he clean it up?  
MBJ: Because He saw that it was good.  
Walter: Then why didn't the Kool Aid turn everything blue?  
MBJ: uhh  
Walter: And why's the grass green?  
MBJ: HEY. SHUT UP.  
Walter: Why's my mom fat?  
MBJ: DUDE.  
Walter: Can you buy me lunch?  
MBJ: WALTER. SHUT UP! *throws kleenex at Walter*  
Walter: D:  
MBJ: *throws more kleenex* * then throws the box*  
Steve: NOOB.  
Peaches: Wait, what about homework?  
Crash: DUDE SHUT UP, YOU WANNA GO?  
Peaches: I'm just asking for the homework!  
Crash: AGAHGHAGSHAG SHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Don't make me hurt you. *punches peaches*  
Peaches: OW!  
* random moth flies out of something the moment Crash punches Peaches*  
Eddie: Woah  
Steve: Walter, there's a moth around your head.  
Walter: Waa? OH SNAP! *falls off chair*  
MBJ: DON'T WORRY KIDS, THIS LOOKS LIKE A JOB FOR MR. BIG JOHNNY  
Little Johnny: YOU GET HIM DAD  
Steve: Noob.  
MBJ: * takes off shoe* Where are you, you clever little moth?  
Crash: IT'S ON YOUR FACE!  
MBJ: * Smacks his face* I GOT IT! Ewwww. Where are those kleenexs..  
Walter: I thought I could keep them.  
*Bell Rings*

**Reviews are love!**


	12. Everyone LOVES Steve

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Here's a special treat because we all LOVE Steve! And not sure if this was explained but GWH is another one of our characters. His name is Guy With Hat and he sells everything and anything an IA character may need (think Volcano Insurance guy from Family Guy.)**

Steve: Stupid herd never pays any attention to me. I'll show them all. ALL OF THEM!  
Sid: Sup Steve?  
Steve: SHUT UP NERD. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE MORE IMPORTANTER THAN ME!  
Sid: Do you wanna hug? Here's a hug.  
Steve: Don't you touch me!

Steve: Peaches I'm taking your laptop  
Peaches: HANDS OFF BLUE-Y  
Steve: NO! I NEED IT FOR HACKING  
Crash: Hey man. Only me and the Eddster can bully Peaches. and Diego too. Because he's cool.  
Steve: NO. I WILL TAKE THIS COMPUTER AND HACK THE IA NETWORK AND MAKE MYSELF POPULAR!  
Ellie: I ORDER YOU TO PUT THAT LAPTOP DOWN. I USE ALL MY POWER AS A MAIN CHARACTER YOU SILLY SUPPORTING CHARACTER.  
Steve: Never! *Runs Away*

Steve: Awesome now I can hack. Hey! It's not turning on!  
Gwh: Ohhhh you need a battery for that. ..ahem. SELLING BATTERYS 5006 BUCKS  
Steve: No way man  
GWH: Alright, for you my friend 5005 dollars and 200 cents  
Steve: DEAL! I rule at haggling.  
GWH: Yes. Yes I do. I mean.. yes you do...not.  
Steve: NOW I can hack.  
Computer: System error. Crash prevention lock activating.  
Steve: DAMN IT! I give up this is laaame... I'm gonna go use Manny as a punching bag.  
C&E: DID SOMEONE SAY USE MANNY AS A PUNCHING BAG?  
Peaches: You're my hero!  
Sid: Can I come? I promise to not do what I did last time I tagged along..  
Buck: That was one hell of a crazy Christmas tree.  
Ellie: Did Steve just get cooler?  
Steve: I pwn.


	13. Dinner Time

**Dedicated to Steve's ****1000000th fan girl!**

Steve: *over loud speaker* Steve Gillar, please report to the principal's office.  
Crash: What are you doing man?  
Steve: I dunno, being cool. Why you here this time Crash?  
Crash: Let's just say there was ... an accident in chemistry class.  
Peaches: Well then, I propose we go out on a family outing. Everyone else's family does this stuff, why don't we?  
Steve: Well, I don't know if you've noticed Peaches, but their families are actually the same species.  
Crash: Way to be cyncial bro.  
Peaches: Cmon! It'd be fun! There's gonna be food...  
Manny: FOOD?

Waiter: And what will we be having this evening?  
Manny: Steak, no wait, Chicken, no...pork! Chops...*sigh* I'll have the soup.  
Ellie: Pasta  
Peaches: Pizza  
Crash: Cheerios!  
Sid: Do you serve fat free fried chicken?  
Diego: Phff, I brought my own homemade cuppiecakes.  
Eddie: I'll share with Crash. I gotta watch my carbs.  
Buck: Live Lobster, I wanna wrestle with it first.  
Steve: Yeah, I'll have a diet water.  
Waiter: Well, this is a _sushi _resturant folks. We don't serve anything you just ordered. Except the diet water, i'll get right on that sir.  
Fangirls: OMIGOD! OMIGOD, IT'S STEVE! HII STEVE. OMIGOD.  
Steve: Sweeet! Fan girls! ...Oh crap, women! I'm bad at talking to women.  
Diego: Cmon dude, don't ruin this. You're the only one with fan girls.  
Steve: Ahem, um. Hey there...ladies.  
Fangirls *Swoon*  
Ellie: *rolls eyes* You're a natural. Now stop bothering us, we're trying to wait for the waiter to come so we can order.  
Eddie: Aw, that's not fair. I want fangirls.  
Peaches: Phff, you're forever stuck in Crash's shadow. Fangirls? Unlikely, Stalkers? Probably.  
Manny: Everyone, I have an announcement.  
Sid: You're gay! I knew it! I knew I wasn't the only on- I mean, pass the potatoes.  
Buck: What potatoes?  
Sid: Shut up Buck.  
Manny: No...it's that due to the ecomony, kids, we're gonna have to let one of you go.  
Steve: Actually can I leave?  
Ellie: No, sit down and shut up.  
Peaches: What about me? I wanna go to university! I wanna leave this herd!  
Crash: Hell no! I'm leaving to persue my career of professional stuntman!  
Eddie: I WANNA GO TO LAW SCHOOL!  
Manny: You all want to leave?  
Ellie: I'd like to leave too.  
Diego: Same here.  
Buck: Aye.  
Sid: Fourth that.  
Fangirls: We wanna go with Stevie.  
Manny: NO! NEVER MIND, WE'LL GO ON WELLFARE, NO ONE LEAVES ME! NO ONE. I DON'T WANT TO DIE ALONE!  
Crash: Oh dear God, don't get sucked into the fat!  
Waiter: Here's your diet water sir, are you all ready to order now?  
Manny: TAKE ME WITH YOU!  
Waiter: Sir?  
Manny: I JUST WANT TO BE LOVED!  
Waiter: Good choice sir, go sit in that wheelbarrow, and we'll bring you all the cheeseburgers you can eat.


	14. Undentable

Steve: Hi Ellie!  
Ellie: You suck!  
Steve: What did I do?  
Ellie: You know what you did.  
Steve: If this is about the lightbulb incident I swear it was all Diego. HE was the one who dared me to eat 500 lightbulbs.  
Manny: And he lost to me!  
Crash: Of course dude no one can beat you at eating. It's it's...your talent.  
Ellie: I hate you, you papaya.  
Diego: ELLIE! LANGUAGE.  
Crash: Screw you man!  
Eddie: Keep going sis!  
Ellie: You no good spongebob eating son of a pickle and your mothers a (*&$%&^$%^&&%*^ with a bucket of &&^%$^%*%&^%^$ Soup! $^&*o(p^%$#%^*)&^%$ Mickey mouse *^$*&#^$*#$(#()#&** BEEP.  
Everyone: ...  
Diego: Steve you should leave before she starts throwing things..  
Crash: That's how Manny got that dent in his undentable flab.


	15. The Lesson is Never Try

**This will be the last blooper for the Life and Times but expect some more from theLIAF veeeerryy soon! Thanks to all our readers! Especially the reviewers. You rock!**

Peaches: Well that was pointless...  
Manny: That was quite a failure.  
Crash: And you would know failure.  
*flashback*  
Peaches: Here's the plan. If we get Steve expelled then he will never come back. St Rudy's will be normal  
Eddie: Normal?  
Peaches: Whatever...a special thank you to Crash and Eddie for the help. So the plan...a) Crash flies into Steve...b) Crash fakes injury...c) Eddie goes through his personal belongings...d) Crash continues making big deal...e) Crash and Steve go to principal Fajita's office...f) on the way we push Steve into a closet with Manny who has a hidden tape hidden under his flab...g) Steve starts talking about his life...meanwhile Crash will distract Diego and Eddie will distract Ellie...is it good?  
Manny: Where did you get your geniusness from?  
Peaches: You.  
Manny: REALLY?  
Peaches: HELL NO!...but the way your face lit up was funny

Crash walks into Steve  
Crash: Oh God my arm...owie it hurts...I see the light...mommy ...help me...Eddie where are you...the force is pulling me in.  
Steve: Dude how...  
Eddie is in Steve's backpack and finds: a picture of Steve helping at the animal shelter...some candy...a gift for the teacher...a movie ticket for Why Elephants Can't Fly 2...an IA3 lunchbox *Eddie: aww crap my face is covered by Crash's hand*  
Meanwhile...  
Crash and Steve on the way to office  
Peaches: Manny quick stuff yourself in that room  
Manny: I can't fit  
Peaches: It's the gym! Just go! *crawls around pretending she lost her contacts and trips Steve in and locks door*  
Steve: aww...of all people to be locked in with!

Diego: So where was Steve?  
Crash: Buying flowers for you

Ellie: Why would I wanna go see a movie with you?  
Eddie: Cuz I'm your bro...come on Ellie...we're buuuuuudddddies and I found this ticket for Elephants Can't Fly 2

Manny and Steve are high by now  
Steve: ...and that was the day I ate candy for the first time  
Manny: Dude you rock! I'm just so lonely all the time  
Steve: There there man...tell ya what...you can have Diego...he's yours

In the principal's office  
Peaches: Steve is horrible just listen to this tape...  
Steve: You guys locked me in a room with Manny for 4 hours  
Eddie: AND he had a movie ticket in his bag  
Steve: I was gonna go with Ellie...cuz I felt bad for standing her up  
Peaches: You know what ...this was just a failure...I'm gonna go now  
...back in the present  
Peaches: Now every teacher likes Steve better than me and Ellie has disowned us as her family! and Diego is no longer baking cookies so you know what ^*(%$#&^0^%$8)^^$#^$#E(0^#&)^%$$#^%(_( son of a ()^Y$#%#*&_)$#^$& SOUP^^)&$#&^%(_)&e#%$$%)_(+&^$$# MICKEY MOUSE &( %*%$*()^%#$%#&# YELLOW SNOWMEN ()%#$#&^^(_ MANNY'S FLAB)^%$#%$(*{_)&#^^SOCKS)&^*%#^^(_(_^%$AND A BUCKET OF)&^^$#$!$#$%^&)*_((+_  
Crash: Well you certainly get your language from your mother.


End file.
